Ii Desu Wakaru
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: One girl with a twist of fate will be the start of a new saga. Title is Japanese for: It's Ok To Understand
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is pre-DBGT just FYI

Author's Note: This is pre-DBGT just FYI, Also a little Japanese will be mixed in but as for Japanese names I'm too lazy to go and look them all up so I use English.

_Ii desu Wakaru_

"Almost read dear?" called a motherly voice from outside the hall in which Tomei Touya was standing adjusting her hair. It was the night most sixteen-year-old girls like Tomei dreamed about: prom night. Her sky blue eyes twinkled with delight; it would be such a perfect night. Tomei stepped away from the hallway mirror and into the front room.

She smiled at her parents while she walked out the door with her date. Tomei was escorted to her date's car. The night sky was perfect and full of stars twinkling their black velvet sky. A sudden breeze blew Tomei's chestnut brown hair forward. The breeze was gentle at first but began to gain strength. Now the wind was blowing harder than ever. Tomei looked up to see a glowing object steadily falling towards earth. 

Her date grabbed her wrist and pushed her behind his car while what looked as if a space ship had fallen. Tomei has crouched down on the group her pink satin dress she wore now full of grass stains was surely the least of her worries. 

What would happened for the next hours would be a blur of forgotten moments. 

From behind or what seemed like that someone or something covered her mouth and she began to feel drowsy. There was and explosion she heard and a scream. Tomei's eyes began to heavy and tired. She was now on bed, or at least she thought. She heard voices and saw dark figures. Her head hurt horribly. Tomei tried her hardest to hear what was being said.

"Master plan….earth….50%….power….60%….break in….fool…Saiyan….70%….75%…."

Tomei heard something that sounded like Japanese speaking then another explosion and she was picked up and heard two last sayings.

"Revenge…Goku…."

The first thing Tomei felt as she began to awake was pain: a dull ache in her head.

_"What a dream"_ she thought.

Her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings. Tomei, expecting to see her room come into focus found something totally different.

"Nani?!" she said aloud.

She tried to recall the dream some how she had a sickening feeling it wasn't a dream. The details of it however slipped away from her faster than sand falling through an hourglass. The space ship she recalled first. What did they want with and ordinary person like her?

Tomei rubbed her eyes. No change when she looked around. Her heart began to pump faster. She glanced over at the door. Cautiously she opened it and slowly walked out of the room. Down the hall she saw a kitchen with a woman cooking while a man and a little girl were sitting at the table.

They weren't speaking English that was for sure. In fact they were speaking what sounded like Japanese and fluently. Tomei could only make out bits of what they were saying. When the man mentioned Goku that word seemed oddly familiar to her. Tomei thought for a moment didn't Goku mean "rice" translated? The thought occurred to her of a box of rice brining her here and she began to giggle.

(Author's note: From now on unless other wise inferred Gohan, Pan, and Videl are talking Japanese and Tomei has a very, very vague idea of what they are saying) 

"That's the girl Goku saved in American last night Otousama, ne?" Pan sad noticing Tomei peeking in through the hallway door. 

All Tomei heard was rice, dad, no and it didn't look like they were eating rice.

The man at the table turned towards her hiding space. 

"Ohayoo gozaimasu" he said. Which Tomei thought was"Good morning" the only thing that Tomei could think of to say back was:

"Kyoo wa ii tenki desu ne" which meant, "Nice weather today isn't it?" the rest of the people seemed oddly confused, who wouldn't be?

"Hajimemashite" the woman said and Tomei was pretty sure that was "Nice to meet you" 

Tomei thought for a moment before saying: 

"Watashi was Tomei, watashi was American-jin" 

"Sugio!" said Pan

"Hai, her Japanese is not to bad but I doubt she'll understand us", said Gohan

"I haven't taken English since high school, wish I'd paid more attention to it instead of thinking about Great Saiyan Man." Commented Videl causing a slight reddish tint in Gohan's cheeks.

"Oh forget it I'll never be able to keep this up" Tomei said aloud. 

"I just want to go home, I don't know what happened last night and I don't care to know just let me go home." Tomei with no effect to the people it was directed at.

How awful it was to not be understood and on your own. 

"Doesn't look like I'm in Kansas anymore, where are a pair of ruby slippers when you need them?" Tomei added with more confused faces. 


	2. Chapter 2

From all the confusion Tomei found herself sitting in a car with the family. Questions began exploding in her head like fire works. The car stopped in front of a small house. The man mentioned Tomei to get out and he rang the doorbell.

"Konnichi wa" said a woman's voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you ChiChi but we realized you knew how to speak English better than any of us and well, has Goku told what he did last night?" spoke Gohan

ChiChi ushered them all inside noticing Tomei. 

"GOKU" ChiChi yelled.

Tomei looked where the woman was yelling "Goku" she guessed Goku was a person by now. 

A tall muscular man with messy night black hair and wearing a bright orange gi walked in the room with a pained look on his face. 

"You've got some explaining to do." She sternly said.

"Ee, soo desu Otousama" said Gohan. 

Tomei listened trying to understand. 

Goku began explain about how he rescued Tomei last night, or so Tomei thought she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

ChiChi noticed Tomei looking confused.

So she spoke in English. 

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm ChiChi, that's my husband Goku and Gohan over there is my son, my other son, Goten is still sleeping, and that's his wife Videl and behind Videl is their seven-year-old daughter Pan.

"Oh I'm Tomei I'm from America, ummm… I speak a little Japanese and have no idea in any way shape or form why the heck I am here." Tomei said with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I suppose it is pretty hard waking up in a strange place and not knowing how to speak their language, but I think Bulma, my friend can do something about that." ChiChi said. 

"That might help", replied Tomei

"For now is anyone hungry?" ChiChi asked.

She repeated that in Japanese and there was a mad dash of men towards the kitchen table, while the rest of the roomed sweat dropped, even a boy from upstairs ran down when this was said, which Tomei guessed was Goten. 

"Nani?" asked Tomei.

"Saiyan appetites." Said ChiChi.

"Okay…" answered Tomei.

While seated at the table Tomei never saw so much food consumed in one place and the rate it was being eaten at. Gohan ate normal along with Tomei, ChiChi and Videl but the rest cleared the table in a matter of seconds. 

"Ano…" said Tomei trying to think of something intelligent to say. 

"So where did you learn English?" asked Tomei brightly.

"Years of studying which I had a hard time forcing Gohan to do and Goten" she said giving each one a motherly eye.

"I'd rather not think of all those late night studying…" said Gohan which ChiChi translated. Then she added another patented "mother glare". 

Once again Tomei found in front of a strange place this time a place called Capsule Corp. 

She patiently followed the others around. Then it seemed ChiChi had found what she had been looking for. A woman with blue hair turned around and looked up from a computer.

"Hello Bulma can I ask you a favor?" asked ChiChi.

"Sure shoot." Said Bulma.

"Do you have a language translator handy?" asked ChiChi

"I think I do but- Bulma stopped in mid sentence her gaze towards Tomei.

"Oh so this is who Vegeta was rambling on about all last night about how Goku enjoys saving humans." Bulma told ChiChi

"Hai, this is Tomei who has no idea what we're saying 90% of the time." Replied ChiChi.

Tomei turned around to see the men and Pan creeping out the door to avoid any unnecessary side comments from ChiChi. Videl and ChiChi watched Bulma as she shuffled through a cupboard of things. In a minute or two she pulled out a small green computer chip. 

Bulma instructed ChiChi to translate the directions she gave. 

Tomei was told to lie down on a doctor's office looking table. 

Tomei glanced around at all the interesting looking machines she gulped what exactly where they going to do to her?! 

Bulma began placing wires around her head went over to a selective computer and slip the green chip in a slot. A strange tickling sensation entered her head; ChiChi explained Bulma was downloading info on her brain to learn Japanese. 

As Tomei lay on the table she felt something else. It wasn't like the tickling sensation it was _just there_ and it was over toward the wall right of her. 

"Okay that's it dear." Said Bulma, which now Tomei understood her 

"Arigatoo" said Tomei as she got up. Still something _was_ there. Tomei was lead out of the room and she glanced in that direction there was a boy younger than her probably listening in. But how did she know he was there?


	3. Chapter 3

That boy spying on Tomei couldn't have been older than about thirteen. She giggled to herself never before had she seen purple hair. 

It was about noon when she realized she hadn't eaten in a very long time her stomach agreed with her.

Tomei was in front of the laboratory room and Bulma with ChiChi stepped out. 

"Ano…Bulma-san do you have something I could eat?" she said in her new Japanese programming.

"Hai, just follow me" Bulma answered in which now Tomei could understand. 

They entered a large kitchen with what looked like chicken curry in myriad amounts. Along the time was a pot of green tea and sake.

Tomei quickly reached for a bowl. The other men and little Pan came into the room where they smelt food. ChiChi was quick to give her motherly glance telling them to wait until Tomei could get at least one bowl. 

Never had anything tasted so good in her life. She'd certainly eaten a lot and the green tea was pretty good, she was against drinking the sake because she wasn't old enough to drink yet and she was morally opposed. 

Tomei looked down at her dish it had been refilled more times than she'd ever eaten in her life.

"Woman where is my food?" an angry masculine voice shouted as a short man with spiky jet black hair entered the room with and extremely pissed off face.

"You think I'm your slave do you?! My name is Bulma not woman! And you're late!" Bulma said angrily.

"Forgive me Tomei that is my husband Vegeta." 

Vegeta then noticed another figure at the table, he gave her a piercing look, while Tomei cowered back. 

Two more people joined that lunch the boy who had spied on her and a little blue-haired girl. Tomei later learned they were Trunks and Bra, Bulma's son and daughter. 

Bulma offered Tomei a tour of the house but she declined.

"I bet your board, it is a nice day out would you want to go swimming?" asked Bulma

"Sure" replied Tomei eagerly.

"Bra find Tomei a bathing suit?" asked Bulma.

"Sure thing" said the little ten-year-old.

Tomei followed Bra to a room that apparently was a huge stock of clothing. Though it was as messy as her closet, she was afraid she'd never be able to find the door or another way out.

"The bathing suits are over here." The little girl said.

"Arigatoo" Tomei replied looking at a huge mound of bathing suits. 

She looked for her size and about all she found was a tankini style bathing suit. The bottom was navy blue and she managed to find a yellow top with a red stripe across the middle, as much as it didn't really match it was the best she could do. 

With one quest out Tomei was lead to a bathroom to change then lead outside.

It was a very nice day outside indeed. The sun shone warmly and few cloud rolled lazily across the sky. The bathing suit she had chosen fit her surprisingly nicely and well she _did_ have a nice figure. 

Bra had changed into a pink frilly one-piece bathing suit. Tomei gasped as she saw the size of the pool. It was incredibility large she would be surprised if it measured up to a football field!

Beside it was volleyball net in the sand. Volleyball was Tomei favorite sport. She asked if Bra wanted to play but she said she was no good at it.

Trunks walked into the pool area so Tomei asked him. He agreed while eyeing Tomei strangely. Pan and Goten also decided to join in their mini vacation in the back yard. Trunks and Goten were to play as a team while Tomei and Pan were a team. Bra watched tanning on a floating chair in the pool.

It did look strange to have a sixteen-year-old and a seven-year-old on a team but they started the game.

Tomei gave a powerful serve and Trunks hit the ball back with equal force. Pan jumped up to volley it back. Goten counter acted it and hit the ball towards Tomei which she easily sent back at Goten. This continued for a while neither side willing to give in to the other. Trunks sent an especially hard volley right at Tomei. She realized it would go over her head and she had little hope of jumping to get it.

_"Please if I could only jump a little higher…"_ she thought.

Her power was concentrated in her legs and she was ready to spring as hard as she could up. All these thoughts took milliseconds. Tomei gave it all she had as she lifted herself off the ground. She was near the ball, yes she would hit it! And with a powerful swing she volleyed to back.

Something must have been wrong though, Trunks let the ball hit the ground and Tomei seemed to be falling slowly. She was happy at herself for being able to get the ball, but she looked down and it appeared she was floating off the ground! Flying rather. As soon as the thought hit her, so did the ground.

She looked up expecting to see one of her volley ball team mates but she saw a tall figure and it was green and wearing a turban. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Whenever italics are used Tomei is thinking, not that you wouldn't have inferred that but it's just FYI

_Author's notes: Whenever italics are used Tomei is thinking, not that you wouldn't have inferred that but it's just FYI_

The green figure with a turban set a piercing glance at her. Shivers ran up and down her spine from it. The "person" didn't look very human. The scene itself looked pretty intimidating a tall hard not to mention green figure staring straight at Tomei who was currently sitting uncomfortably on the ground.

"Piccolo-san? Shugio!" Goten's voice shouted. However neither Tomei, nor Piccolo seemed to hear it. 

_"Who are you? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ That gaze Piccolo was infamous for had taken Tomei into what seemed like a place not on Earth. _He's trying to get into my mind he's telepathic! But I won't let him._ Tomei put her guard up from looking to confused and scared to matching Piccolo's gaze. 

"Whoa, some staring contest", commented Pan.

Trunks was on alert, this looked like a fight was going to break out at any minute.

"This could go on forever no one can possibly out stare Piccolo, _no one_" Goten said amusing those around him. 

_"The kid's got a point I have a feeling he is reading my thoughts", _Tomei admitted to herself.

"Would why you're staring at me be because out last night?" she asked nervously breaking the silence and then sending out a _help me_ gaze towards Trunks, Goten, and Pan. 

A minute passed with no answer.

"Don't worry Piccolo rarely talks when he's not fighting or P.O'd" said Trunks. 

Tomei gave a small chuckle. But Piccolo must have been doing something because Goku appeared out of mid air looking mildly amused. 

In fact he burst out laughing.

"No way Piccolo you've finally gone nuts" Goku said in amusement. 

Tomei didn't know what it was about Goku but _whenever_ he was near she wanted to curl up and a ball in hide from him, even with his friendly personality. 

"Some thing is going on and I'm not quite sure what but I have a feeling I'm missing out on something." 

Just then Goku fell over back wards, Tomei thought he'd tripped but he fell over laughing. The rest out in the yard just boggled at what Piccolo could be saying because he didn't look too happy at Goku's reactions. 

"So just who is this "Piccolo?" person" Tomei whispered to Trunks, Goten, and Pan. 

"He's ano…an Alien I guess I can up it that way. He's a Namek well maybe not really a he because Nameks' are asexual but he's been a friend of The Briefs and Son family for awhile." Commented Goten. 

"Piccolo is pretty cool once you get to know him he just doesn't say much and delights in torturing you when you train with him" added Trunks. __

Pan and Tomei giggled. 

"Ok Piccolo so you're telling him that my Sayian DNA was cloned put up in a machine, and 75% of it was put in a random target that the DNA happened to be compatible with, which turned out to be Tomei, and now she's 75% Saiyan but then you say she's from another parallel dimension to this one? That's the funnies thing I've heard in ages! And from you Piccolo!" Goku said out of the blue in between fits of laughter.

"Another parallel dimension? Wait a minute! I do look different? NANI!I'm animated errmm why didn't I notice that before? I guess I kinda wasn't thinking about my appearance the surrounds don't look that different unless you look really hard. And oh my wait a second, I've heard about a cartoon… My cousin likes Dragon Ball C or Z Goku, Piccolo, Trunks? I've heard those names before…I don't believe this! Not at all." 

My face turned very pale. 

"Piccolo's not kidding about that parallel dimension" I said, getting a varying degrees of shock on each person's face.

Piccolo gave an "I told you so" look. 

_"Look's like I've got a lot to learn…"_


End file.
